Mentiras de la media noche
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Cosas que nunca se dicen... lágrimas que no dejan de doler... Sensaciones que llevan al placer... entre el dolor, el odio y el amor.../ lo mejor que tengo de resumen... a mi me gusta!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Notas: R porque va a ser otro fic con intento de lemon no de lime, LEMON, segundo, es yaoi así que si no te gusta te pido que te largues(perdón por ser tan grosera y cortante), no te obligo a leer evitame responderte: "La homofobia es homosexualidad reprimida así que deja de molestarme volteado(a)" Hey! No soy amable! Muy bien, en mi fic Tyson tiene 16 años, así que calculenele la edad a los demás XD es un AU así que... no se sorprendadn

**Mentiras de la media noche**

**1.- Relájate!**

**Por: Yo**

Era un bonito día, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana despertando al moreno de cabellos azules. Abrió lentamente sus ojos mirando el techo blanco, sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Su cabello suelto caía sensualmente por sus hombros hasta casi llegar a su cintura. Sintió las manos de su amante acariciando sus hombros suavemente... Se volteó a él y le dedico una sonrisa tierna...

-. Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó cambiando de posición en la cama

-. Si... –contestó mientras se incorporaba y depositaba un beso en la frente de su amante –Tyson apenas son las 6 apenas.... que haces despierto a esta hora?

-. ¿no lo recuerdas? –preguntó con una expresión triste en su rostro –hoy es mi audición! Realmente eres cruel Max!

-. Discúlpame! Supongo que lo olvide –se disculpó y lo besó en los labios –Y... a que horas es?

-. A las 8... Max que quieres desayunar? –preguntó levantándose y poniéndose una camisa azul –tal vez podríamos desayunar juntos hoy... no sé...

-. Claro... Mmmm.... lo que tu quieras estará bien

-. Luego no te quejes –se dio la vuelta y besó a Max –porque me tengo que ir temprano...

-. Descuida Tyson... cualquier cosa estará bien... –lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó –no te preocupes y Tyson... apúrate en el baño

-. Está bien –sonrió y se separó

Tyson se metió a bañar mientras que Max se vestía (para mi sería una delicia describirlo pero tengo flojera, tal vez la próxima vez), entre miel y besos se fue el tiempo y cuando ya se encontraban desayunando eran las 7:45 AM. Andaban comiendo ricos hotcakes con miel, mantequilla y mermelada, acompañándolo con leche con chocolate(ñomi ;_; yo quiero). Al terminar Tyson miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, se levantó y se despidió de Max con un beso...

-. Llegas a comer? Ray vendrá con Mariah! Ya sabes la chica del cabello rosa? –Tyson lo miró sin comprender –La novia de Lee

-. Ah, Ya! Lo más probable es que llegue tarde... Si no llego me disculpas con ellos...  –salió por la puerta

Salió corriendo, cielos no le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar a la audición y PAFFFFF!!!!!! Chocó con alguien, se cayó al piso mientras que el sujeto con quién chocó estaba de pie y no se había movido para nada, ni siquiera le extendió la mano ni lo ayudó con sus carpetas... Levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con unos ojos de color rubí que lo examinaban de forma fría... Se quedó paralizado, lo veía como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo asustaba un poco...

-. Lo siento... –murmuró Tyson –desviando la mirada y tomando sus cosas –realmente lo siento no me fijé... yo... lo siento mucho...

-. Fíjate por donde caminas –le dijo de forma cortante

El misterioso chico de ojos rubí lo tomó por la cintura y tomó su mano derecha levantándolo sin mucho cuidado y quedando en una posición algo incómoda para Tyson. Kai se acerca  más a el, a escasos centimentros de su rostro y le susurró:

-. Bishonen idiota...

-. ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido

Kai lo soltó y siguió con su camino, mientras que Tyson se quedó parado, sonrojándose por lo de 'bishonen' nadie lo había llamado así... miró su reloj ya era tarde! Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un edificio y una chica de cabello castaño lo detuvo...

-. Takao Kinomiya? –preguntó la  chica viendo su lista

-. Si soy yo, disculpe se me hizo tarde

-. No se preocupe Hiwatari-san no ha llegado... yo me llamo Hiromi, venga conmigo Kinomiya-kun, espere adentro de la oficina de Hiwatari-san

La chica lo tomó del brazo y lo metió a la oficina, después sonrió y salió sonriéndole. Tyson observó la oficina... era fría... a pesar de que el sol entraba por las ventanas seguía fría... miró una fotografía y su mirada se quedó perdida... ese chico se le hacía conocido... era pelirrojo con unos bellísimos ojos... La puerta se abrió, y el mismo joven con el que había chocado entró...

-. Muy bien Kinomiya, présteme sus... tu eres Takao Kinomiya? –sonrió de manera extraña –muy bien bishonen, estas dentro

-. Pero... Hiwatari-san yo...

Hiwatari se acercó a Tyson y colocó su dedo índice suavemente sobre los labios del moreno...

-. Llámame Kai... Takao... –le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los  labios –empiezas mañana

********************************************************************************************  
o.O Que clase de pervertido es Kai? Tiene 18 años y pervierte a MI Ty-chan! ¬¬*... ñ_ñ si, lo saben bien.... bien nos vemos luego, espero Reviews edades: Tyson y Max: 16 Ray: 17 y Kai: 18 ¬¬ yo lo quise poner así!!!!! ¬¬ no quejas!!!!! Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!


	2. Solo dime que no es verdad, por favor

**Mentiras de la media noche**

**2.- Solo dime que no es verdad, por favor**

**Por: M-chan**

Se puso unos lentes y comenzó a leer... malditos exámenes... Suspiró, ahora ya nada podía hacer... se acomodó sus rubios cabellos, vaya que no era su día, su novio se había ido y no iba a interrumpirlo... La puerta se abrió vio de quien se trataba y sonrió. Se quitó los lentes y se levantó para colgársele del cuello y besarlo apasionadamente... Al separarse retiró los negros cabellos del chico de sus labios...

-. Ray... –dijo sensualmente separándose –y donde quedó la tipa rosa??

-. Prefirió irse con Lee a la pista de hielo –lo abrazó por la cintura –Y Tyson?

-. En su audición... –desabrochó su camisa y lo beso de nuevo –no te preocupes por el llegará tarde...

-. Como tu digas Max... –le dijo sensualmente –vamos al cuarto... no me siento cómodo aquí...

-. Claro Ray... –le respondió sin soltarlo

Ray lo sujeto por las piernas y lo cargo a la habitación donde solo empujó la puerta sin darse cuenta si se cerró o no... se dejó caer con Max a la cama... Sus labios besaron con pasión y desesperación el cuello de Max, bajo desabrochando la camisa negra... recorrió con su lengua ese pecho, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban junto el pantalón y los boxers... Acariciaba sus piernas lentamente subiendo a su entrepierna... Max gimió de placer, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ray y bajaba sus manos a las caderas del joven de piel apiñonada soltando pequeños gemidas entre risitas, besos y caricias

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson estaba con su nuevo jefe Hiwatari, que lo había llevado a dar una vuelta... Suspiró, preferiría estar con Max que con su arrogante jefe y  más ahora que lo había cambiado a asistente personal... miró su reloj... 14:30 hrs, miró con fastidio a Kai, ya estaba cansado, no lo había soltado, lo sujetaba por la cintura y le hablaba de forma casi sensual...

-. Bishonen, por qué tan serio? –preguntó Kai con una sonrisa torcida

-. Max... mi koi, me está esperando para comer... y ya se me hizo tarde –dijo sin el menor cuidado

-. Yo te puedo llevar bishonen... pero...

-. Pero?

-. Pero si tu novio no está deberás pasar la tarde y la noche conmigo... y serás mío...

Tyson se le quedó mirando asombrado del descaro de Kai... Pero Max seguramente lo estaría esperando... Suspiró resignado y asintió... Kai sacó las llaves de su auto y le abrió la puerta del pasajero. Tyson subió y miró con molestia a Kai que se subía del lado del conductor. Comenzó a manejar por donde Tyson le indicaba... después de varios minutos, llegaron al departamento de Tyson y Max. El chico de cabellos azules bajó del auto y subió a donde se encontraba su amante rubio. Abrió la puerta y vio el libro de Max en la mesa... Max le había dicho que tenía que estudiar... se dirigió a la habitación que compartían... la puerta estaba abierta así que entró sonriendo...

-. Oye Max... –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se volvió un murmullo apenas audible –como pudiste? Dijiste que me amabas... ¿cómo pudiste? –las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro –Ray... mi mejor amigo... ¿cómo pudiste?

-. Mmmmm...... Ray..... –gimió Max –eres... genial… Ray…

Salió corriendo azotando la puerta, haciendo que Max y Ray se dieran cuenta de su presencia...

-. Ty-Tyson? –preguntó Max levantándose de la cama y saliendo corriendo tras del chico –TYSON ESPERA!!!!!!!

-. ¿QUE?! –le gritó en respuesta –no tengo nada que escuchar... Creo que lo que vi fue suficiente!

-. No... mira escúchame... –lo tomó del brazo –no es lo que piensas...

-. No? No es lo que pienso?! ENTONCES DIME QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS CON RAY?!! –gritó soltándose bruscamente

-. Espera Tyson –lo tomó de nuevo más fuerte –escúchame... tenemos que hablar... debes saber...

-. NO, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!!! –Trató de irse

-. No te irás!!

-. Suéltame!!! –le dio una cachetada y salió corriendo de nuevo –no quiero saber nada de ti ni de Ray!!!!!!

Max se dejó caer al piso y se tocó la mejilla roja por la cachetada... las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos... Ray se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente,,,

Corrió escaleras abajo aún llorando e ignorando a todos los que le hablaban... al llegar a la salida vio a Kai... dejó de correr y caminó con la mirada en el piso derramando lágrimas y mordiendo su labio...

-. ¿No estaba? –preguntó Kai con un tono irónico

-. Si estaba... pero parece que no me necesita... –susurró –llévame... lejos... lejos de aquí... por favor...

Kai sonrió y abrió la puerta de su auto. Tyson entró y no despegó su mirada del piso... Kai subió del otro lado y le tomó por la barbilla, acercando sus labios a los de Tyson y depositando un beso en ellos... abrió la camisa de Tyson y acarició sus hombros deslizándola lentamente, se separó...

-. ¿Por qué me dejas hacerlo? No me dejabas tocarte y ahora no te mueves... ¿por qué?

-. ¿Qué diferencia hay si lo hago o no? De todas formas ya no me importa...

-. Como quieras... –le dio un beso y después arrancó el auto para ir a su departamento...

********************************************************************************  
_Bishonen yo tengoentendido que es como decir chico bonito ñ_ñ jejejeje... pervertida yo? De donde sacas eso Kory... Kai cabello tojo? ~.~ de hecho el de la foto era Tala, @_@ hey que no soy tan malévola como para hacerle eso a Ray! Y.... SI! ¬¬ ese pervertido..... hum..... pagará muajajajaja...._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!_


	3. No hay paso atrás

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Este es mi segundo intento de Lemon y no sé como quedó... no lo volví a revisar puesto que.... X_X no tengo tiempo, pero, si les gusta la historia y no quieren leer mi intento de lemon, solo lean hasta cuando sale la separación de escena.... ~_~ espero no haberlo arruinado.... Bueno, gracias lindas personitas por los Reviews, dejen más o no vuelvo a escribir ¬¬.... XD no se crean, con tal de que no me mienten yo feliz!!!!!

Mentiras de la media noche  
3.- no hay vuelta atrás  
Por: Maryen Kanasuki

Su mirada permanecía en sus manos. Estaba nervioso, ahora que estaba más tranquilo veía la gravedad de la situación, estaba con ese pervertido de Hiwatari, camino a su departamento y lo peor era que... no importaba... se sentía peor por lo de Max y Ray, nunca había creído que lo pudieran haber traicionado, no de esa forma... El auto se detuvo, levantó la vista y vio a Hiwatari abriéndole la puerta, con esa expresión tan fría en su rostro. Salió y miró el lugar, quedaba por la universidad a la que pronto iría... iba a decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Siguió a Hiwatari camino a su departamento, iban en silencio, el moreno miraba el piso fijamente mientras que el chico de ojos rubí ni siquiera volteaba a verlo... Llegaron a la puerta, al abrirla Kai entró y aventó sus cosas a los sillones para luego darse la vuelta y mirar al chico que permanecía afuera con los ojos fijos en el piso...

-. Entra –ordenó fríamente pasando una mano por su cabello

-. No está bien... –murmuró levantando la mirada –no...

Hiwatari se dirigió a la puerta y tomó al joven por la cintura y lo metió sin mucha 'delicadeza', pegándolo a su cuerpo y sin cambiar su expresión, admirándolo...

-. Fue un trato bishonen... –comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del moreno –esta noche serás mío...

-. No fue un trato... –unos labios invadieron los suyos, y la lengua atrevida de Hiwatari exploró cada centímetro de su boca

Trató de separarse de Hiwatari pero este era mas fuerte. Lo condujo a la habitación, ya sin tanta resistencia departe del bishonen, se separó un poco para sacarle la camisa y comenzar a despojarse de sus propias prendas. Después de un momento, llevó al chico a su cama y sus labios recorrieron el cuello del chico, sus manos bajaban cada vez más por el pecho de Takao...

Trataba de no estremecerse, de no sentir, pero las experimentadas manos de Hiwatari no tenían comparación con las de Max, las de Kai era más atrevidas, menos inquietas y tocaban en el lugar indicado para hacerle sentir... la única diferencia era lo fríos que se sentían los labios de Kai en su piel, como hielo, lo de Max siempre habían sido cálidos, cada beso era con amor, aunque nunca había dado el paso final con Max, sabía que no sería lo mismo... cerró sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas... el aliento de Hiwatari en su oído lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

-. Estás conmigo... deja de pensar... solo siente... –susurró sensualmente

Tyson asintió y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, sintiendo como la lengua de Hiwatari bajaba por su cuello y luego en su pecho, donde comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos... Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, las manos de Hiwatari estaba acariciando su miembro, sus piernas se movieron involuntariamente, al sentir las caricias. La otra mano de Kai bajó a la cintura de Tyson para sujetarlo y que dejara de moverse, mientras que sus labios continuaban bajando lentamente, saboreando esa piel que sabía que aquel noviecito del chico nunca había tenido... Subió de nuevo para besarlo de forma apasionada y violenta, su lengua reclamaba la boca de muchacho y sus manos ahora no estaban tan tranquilas, pero aún así sus caricias eran gentiles...

-. Date la vuelta... –le ordenó separándose de él –hazlo....

Tyson se levantó para darse la vuelta, pero el impaciente de Kai lo tomó por la cintura y le dio la vuelta, sus manos acariciaron el cabello largo y sedoso... sonrió levemente para comenzar a acariciar su espalda y besar su cuello... sus manos bajaron a sus caderas para comenzar a prepararlo... Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, aunque no quisiera, había sido una combinación de dolor y placer... apretó la almohada y cerró sus ojos, pronto Kai estaría dentro de él y no quería sentir nada... Los dedos de Kai dejaron su cuerpo por un momento, solo para dejar pasar a su miembro... un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir a Kai entrar en él de esa manera...  
Dio la primera embestida y sonrió al notar que el cuerpo del chico se estremecía de placer... dio otra embestida y otra oleada de placer corrió por su cuerpo, el primer gemido escapó de sus labios... dio la última y su esencia quedó dentro... se dejó caer sobre Tyson y le susurró sensualmente, con su respiración agitada...

-. Eres... eres delicioso... –sus dedos secaron delicadamente las lágrimas de sus ojos –sé que te dolió... pe-pero valió... valió la pena... eso no me lo negaras...

-. Yo... esto no se debe... repetir nu... nunca más... –dijo respirando agitadamente.

Kai abandonó su cuerpo delicadamente, él recordaba su primera vez y no había sido tan distinta.... Se acostó a lado del chico y admiró sus ojos azules, le dio un beso y lo tapó con las sábanas, después ya vería la forma de hacerlo suyo de nuevo y se encargaría de que nadie más lo tuviera....

-. Es una promesa... –murmuró

-. Que? Que prometes Hiwatari?

-. Nada, y llámame Kai bishonen.... –retiró los cabellos de su rostro –te espero mañana....

Desvió la mirada y se movió con dificultad, su cuerpo palpitaba de placer y dolor. Mañana pensaría que haría....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En el aeropuerto, la gente iba y venía, mientras que un joven pelirrojo ocultaba sus hermosos ojos tras unos lentes oscuros. Sonrió malévolamente y se los retiró para ver mejor, vaya, después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea regresar... se llevó una mano a su barbilla...

-. Ese tiempo en Rusia fue realmente productivo... Esta vez Kai, pagarás caro la humillación que me hiciste... –la sonrisa malévola que tenía fue remplazada por una radiante –me pregunto... Tyson se alegrará de verme?

El joven pelirrojo volvió a ponerse la gafas y tomó su equipaje para dirigirse al departamento que Max y Tyson compartía, sabiendo perfectamente que no lo encontraría ahí......

******************************************************************************  
MDF: Está medio drogada, fíjense que escribir estas asquerosidades... QUE ASCO!!!!!

Merle(con dolor de cabeza):  ¬¬...... mi intento de lemon... lo siento, no ando muy bien, además de que anda lloviendo por acá.... que miedo... y..... que lindo!!!!!

MDF: ;_; que feo!!! Eres tan........

Merle: Púdrete..... Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!


	4. Viejos rivales, viejas heridas y no tan ...

**Notas:** Mis amores, si viven en queretaro, no salgan de sus casas, que todavía el agua se acaba. Bueno, pasando a otras leladas, sabían que de mis 72 fics solo tengo como 18 o 20 terminados y casi todos son historias cortas y de BB el único terminado de serie es el que ya tiene su secuela?? Bueno, AHORA LO SABEN XD jijijiji... subo este porque creo que a los que les gusta la historia pero no les gusta el lemon, se quedaron sin mucho que leer

**Mentiras de la media noche  
4.- Viejos rivales, viejas heridas y no tan viejos sentimientos  
Por: Mariane Kanasuki**

Bajó del auto, Hiwatari había insistido en llevarlo, lo cual traducido era: Que no lo dejaría irse si él no lo llevaba. Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió hasta llegó a la puerta del departamento... su mano se detuvo antes de tocar.. suspiró y tocó a la puerta.. La puerta se abrió y el rubio lo abrazó efusivamente. No recibió respuesta, así que se separó y le sonrió nerviosamente...

-. Ty-Tyson... pasa, ya me iba a la escuela, pero... se detuvo al mirar a su antiguo amante

-. Vine por mis cosas... si no te molesta, quisiera pasar por mis cosas para ir a la escuela y en la tarde vendré por todo lo demás...

-. ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? –preguntó con la mirada en el piso –estaba muy preocupado... y cuando llegó Mariah y me dijo que te había visto salir con ese sujeto... –gruñó –qué te hizo?

-. Nada que sea de tu incumbencia –suspiró –puedo pasar por mis cosas?

-. Claro.. –se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar. Se recargó en la puerta y su vista se fijó en el suelo –realmente lo siento... eres muy especial para mi... no... no importa si no me perdonas, lo único que quiero es... es... es que no me odies...

-. No te odio... es solo que me decepcionaste... murmuró y tomó su mochila –ya me voy, gracias Max –sonrió y se fue

-. Espera –tomó su mano y se recargó en su espalda –no... no te vayas... no veré a Ray aquí y dormiremos en cuartos separados, no te vayas...

-. Max, me tengo que ir... –se soltó y salió chocando con alguien –lo siento...

-. Vaya, tu forma de saludar a cambiado bastante... –dijo una voz varonil

Levantó su mirada azul y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al hombre pelirrojo frente a él, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El pelirrojo rodeó su cintura y lo acercó a él, sonriendo de forma tierna... Max sonrió incómodamente, aunque no fuera su novio, era raro ver al moreno así con el pelirrojo...

-. Tala, cuando regresaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –preguntó Tyson sonriendo aún

-. Llegué hoy por la mañana, y... quería que fuera una sorpresa –se separó y lo miró con ternura –iban a la escuela verdad?

-. Si, ya nos ibamos, verdad amigo? –interrumpió Max tratando de salir por el pequeño espacio que habían dejado en la puerta –nos vemos después...

-. Aún rodeado de raros?? –preguntó sarcásticamente –ven, te acompaño a la escuela

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vio al rubio salir corriendo sin fijarse bien en la calle. Retiró el cigarro de sus labios, ya se estaba desesperando ¿Por qué demonios ese bishonen tardaba tanto? Dejó caer el cigarro de sus labios y se ocultó atrás de un árbol... Lo que estaba viendo, era su peor enemigo, la persona que más detestaba en el mundo... abrazando por la cintura al bishonen que quería conquistar... frunció el ceño y apretó los puños... luego se la arreglaría con ese idiota...

Sus bellos ojos captaron al joven que estaba detrás del  árbol... sonrió maliciosamente y tomó el rostro de Tyson por la barbilla...

-. Aún está en pie lo que te propuse, seré gentil contigo... –le besó levemente –supe lo que pasó con Max... sabes lo que significas para mi...

-. Tala... eres muy gentil pero... AH!!! –se sorprendió al ser cargado en brazos por Tala –espera, tengo que ir a la escuela...

-. Mi Tyson hubiera dicho... que la fiesta empieze... –le dio otro beso corto –además... tú amiguita me contó que las clases se habían cancelado

-. Entonces vamos a celebrar... ah... no de esa forma... –murmuró cuando Tala comenzó a acariciar sus piernas

-. Mmmm.... en eso no has cambiado –hizo un puchero y le dio otro beso –esta vez si aceptaras mi proposición?

-. Tala yo... –se sonrojó

-. Tanto tiempo sin verte... –dijo una voz fría y Kai salió atrás del árbol –así que... sigues siendo el mismo antipatico y molesto de siempre...

-. Siempre igual de posesivo ne? –sonrió –esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, esa propuesta la hice antes de esa noche... –bajó a Tyson –vamos, tenemos mucho de que hablar....

-. Pero... y Hiwatari-san?? –preguntó mirando a los 2

-. Kinomiya, ya que no tienes clases, vas a recuperar el tiempo que perdiste ayer

-. ¿Qué perdí? Si no mal recuerdo fuiste TÚ quien me trajo aquí y después me llevó a su departamento.... –no terminó de hablar, solo mordió sus labios y desvió la mirada –nos podemos ir Tala?

-. Si... –gruñó por lo bajo

Tala pasó su brazó por la cintura del chico y caminaron en dirección contraria a Kai. Volteó y le mandó una mirada asesina a Kai que le sonreía cínicamente... Ahora había agregado otra cosa más a su lista... No solo recuperaría a Tyson, sino también, haría pagar a Hiwatari el haberlo tenído..... si, igual que la última vez, la única diferencia sería que ahora, no habría cámaras ni sentimientos... solo otra noche que jamás olvidaría.....

*******************************************************************************************************  
Merle: Me duele el estómago y... la cara X_X nunca había escrito tanto en un día... ¬¬ esperen.... no es cierto, para el concurso... ¬_¬ perdí... bueno, disfruten este día mis amores, traguen como si fuera la última vez, coman nuestra riquísima comida engordante de los mexicanos... y... ARRIBA MÉXICO MIS AMORES!!!!!!


End file.
